Acheron A9 Series
|model = Acheron handgun series, Ninth iteration|fire = Semi-Automatic|range = Effective range up to 70 meters|counterpart = |affiliation = * * ** ** *Various Colonial Militias|magazine = *15-rounds *14-rounds (A9C Variant)|ammotype = M33 8.6 x 20mm|era = * , (Limited service) * }}The Acheron A9 Personal Defense Weapon formerly the Acheron Security Handgun (ASH) is a series of service pistols manufactured by Mars-based . It is the company's counterpart for the semi-automatic handgun market and has seen widespread use in both military and law enforcement. Due to its effectiveness against most body armor and popularity with seasoned veterans of the weapon; it has been increasingly common with civilian shooters. Personnel using the A9 commonly nickname them Niners. The A9 is primarily manufactured at Acheron Security's facility in although mass production is present at most other facilities. As of 2558, the A9 base model and all of its variants are available. History The company was more involved in specialized weapons such as the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 and the M363 Remote Projectile Detonator and had its own line of handguns, however they received little success in sales save for security teams at their own facilities. The A9 Series were Acheron Security's entry with multiple other firearm manufacturers to create more specialized pistols as well as breaking Misriah's near-total monopolization of the gun market. The prototype design was finalized in 2538 and submitted to the UNSC in hopes of achieving mass production under the prototype name Acheron Security Handgun (ASH), however the proposition was turned down due to the fact the widespread M6 series was already familiar with the UNSCDF as well as having universal M225 SAPHE ammunition chambered. Although every branch showed interest in potentially adopting the sidearm, only the UNSC Navy ended up putting the ASH on trials in 2549. The Ninth Fleet was involved in the testing, giving its new and offical designation the A9. In 2550, the Navy began equipping it to special units within the branch. Satisfied that they could use it in a specialized role, the A9 was adopted in limited production. On the colonial front, Acheron's design received more success with more than a dozen colonial militias equipping it in a more widespread use. Some of them even designated it as standard issue. Upon its inception, the Spartan branch informed Acheron they would be interested in using the A9 within its own special units if the company was able to make an up-sized model. In 2554, the A9S was pressed into service, with improved ergonomics that suited the Spartan's specifications. Specifications In contrast to the longstanding M6 series of pistols, the A9 has the appearance of older twenty-first and twenty-second century pistols that are more compact and lightweight. It is first designed as the ASH in response to several colonial militias' demands for a handgun that could suit offensive purposes rather than purely relying as a sidearm. Acheron Security A9 Series chamber a different round, opposed to the M225 SAP-HE. The M33 8.6 x 20mm is a special small-caliber high velocity armor-piercing carbide cartridge designed to have additional penetrating power against heavily armored targets. The rounds also have the potential to "ignore" energy shielding despite their smaller caliber, being able to bypass a personal shield to damage the target. Many Inner Colonies expressed interest in a weapon platform with the capabilities due to its presumed effectiveness against sangheili and their shields. Variants * A9C: The A9C is the civilian version, developed in 2553. Features a civilian-certified safety feature and a 14-round magazine. The A9C has been approved in Earth, the Inner Colonies and certain Outer Colonies for sale on their market as both a defense and sporting gun. ** A9C2: The A9C2 is the improved model that was available in 2557, it has the same features as the A9C except for an improved trigger guard shape, grip pattern and a newer black matte finish. ** A9C3: 'The ''A9C3 has the same features as its cousins except it does not have a safety feature. This variant is ideal for licensed concealed carry. * 'A9 Rail: '''The ''A9 Rail features a small railing below the barrel where fixated attachments such a laser sight or tactical flashlight can be mounted. * '''A9 Tactical: The A9 Tactical features an increased barrel size and weapon sights that are visible and assist aiming in hazardous conditions. The Tactical is issued to Navy teams that experience all varieties of dangers. * A9N: The A9N is the Navy version, developed for the specifications of the UNSC Navy. It was issued in small numbers to Fleet Security and certain officers. * 'A9LEM: '''The ''A9LEM is the version developed for law-enforcement and has adjustable grip configuration and sights to suit the requirements for different law enforcement agencies. * 'A9S: '''The ''A9S is the Spartan version. It is up-sized to be compatible with all GEN2 MJOLNIR armor systems with larger trigger guard, more ergonomic design and an integral smart-scope that is able to be linked with the wielder's helmet module. Users * UNSC Navy Para-Rescue Expeditionary Forces * New Corsican Republic Defense Force * ** 37th Special Shock Development Group * Joint Enforcement Tactical Specialist Task Force Category:UNSC Weapons